Ask The Age-Flipped Loud Kids
by The Darke Lorde
Summary: Title says it all. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS. This is my second fanfic, so PLEASE don't say it sounds rushed. SO AANNYYWWAAYY, I'm The Darke Lorde. This fanfic is basically Jiggylagos' fanfic (great storyteller btw), BUT what's different here is that the characters are all age-flipped (Well, the Louds, at least). SO AANNYYWWAAYY, here're the ages of the peeps:**

 **Lori: 15 months**

 **Leni: 4 years**

 **Luna: 6 years; 2 minutes younger**

 **Luan: 6 years; 2 minutes older**

 **Lynn: 8 years**

 **Lincoln: same**

 **Lucy: 13 years**

 **Lana: 14 years**

 **Lola: 15 years**

 **Lisa: 16 years**

 **Lily: 17 years**

 **Ok then; let's get to it then!**

 **Lily, can you cook sushi?**

Lily said, "OK," then went to cooking.

 **5 minutes later…**

Lily said, "Here ya go," giving me the plate. Then I ate it. It was delicious.

 **Lisa, can you make a living flock of do-do birds using their bones?**

The scientist simply said, "Well, since I COULD make, I'll add it to my planner," then jotted it down in a planner.

 **Lola, eat a Snickers.**

Lola asked, "Why?"

' **Cuz ur not u when ur hungry. Or on ur period.**

Lola got a Snickers and ate it.

 **Better?**

Lola said, "Better."

 **Lana, my car's broken. Can you fix it?**

Lana said, "Sure," took it, & started fixing it.

 **5 hours later…**

Lana said, "There. And, I've gave it more horsepower than before." I took it out for a spin. It was CRAZY fast.

 **Lucy, what made you go to the dark side?**

Lucy said, "Because it had cookies. I go crazy for cookies. Especially peanut butter cookies. They had those. A lot of them."

 **Lincoln, did your dad want you to be called Lynn Jr.?**

Lincoln said, "Mom & Dad did tell me that."

 **Lynn, I love you.**

Lynn blushed and said, "O-Okay. I love you too." Then everyone said, "AAAAWWWW."

 **Luan, I'm depressed. Can you tell me a joke?**

Luan said, "OK. Four fish are in a tank. One of the fish says, 'How do you drive this thing?' You not depressed anymore?"

 **Luan, thanks. You really made me smile.**

Luan said ,"You're welcome."

 **Luna, do you like Mick Swagger?**

Luna said, "Is he the actor for Harry Potter? If not, no."

 **Leni, ya stupid!**

Leni said, "NO I'M NOT!"

 **Leni, what 9+10?**

Leni used her fingers to count and said, "21.', while her sisters face palmed.

 **Leni, ya stupid! The answer was 19! Ya stupid!**

Leni frowned, and then sadly said, "Oh. I guess I am stupid."

 **Lori, which of your siblings do you like the most?**

Lori simply made a kissy sound. Luan said, "She says she likes us all the same."

All of the siblings hugged her at once.

 **Oh, and everyone, their's a nuke incoming.**

The siblings looked out the window and saw a massive bomb heading towards the house. They all screamed as the nuke collided, exploding the house, concluding the episode.


	2. The Golden Trio

**K guys, this is my second round of questions for The Age-flipped Louds. But, in case any o' yeh have been askin' about the fate of the Louds after the nuke, they are all A-OK. Got it? Got it. K then let's get to the questions!**

The twins said, "Yeah! So FIRE' EM UP, VIEWERS!"

Lisa said, "Yes. Let us answer your most burning questions."

 **Everyone, meet your first ever co-stars!**

Everyone asked, "Wait. We have co-stars?"

 **THE GOLDEN TRIO!**

Luna screeched, and exclaimed, "OMG! MY LOVE, HARRY POTTER'S GONNA BE ON THE SHOW! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Said 17-year-old trio of wizards Apparated into the house and said hi to the camera, then Hermione said, "Make it quick, twerps. We don't have all day."

 **Sorry Trio, but, as soon as you got in here, my Wizard-in-Residence casted an Anti-Apparation Curse on you so you can't do anything about it. Oh, and you will have to stay here for a while, because if you leave, you WILL die.**

The trio screamed/asked, "WHAT!? WE CAN'T LEAVE UNLESS WE WANT TO DIE!? AND WHO'S YOUR WIZARD-IN-RESIDENCE!?"

Right then, Lucy said, "I'll give you a hint: you're looking right at her."

The trio said, "YOU!?"

Lucy simply nodded her head yes.

 **Oh, and the only way you CAN leave at the time I want you to is for Harry to kiss Luna.**

Said wizard asked, "Who?", but then realized who she was when Luna waved, heavily blushing.

Harry said, "HER!? NO WAY! SHE'S ONLY A 6-YEAR-OLD!"

Ron & Hermione said, "Harry! Kissing her is the only way to get outta here at the time!"

Harry heaved a sigh and said, "FINE. Just this once.", then walked over to Luna and asked, "Are you SURE you wanna do this?" Luna simply nodded her head. Harry said, "Fine," then planted his lips on Luna's. Luna then put her arms on Harry's head and pulled it closer.

The siblings said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" at the sight of it.

After they (Luna & Harry) pulled apart, Harry started spitting, and saying, "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Luna was screeching, "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! I KISSED MY ONE TRUE LOVE HARRY POTTER! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The girly-girls said, "We're shipping Lurry!"

 **Lily, what's the black stuff on sushi?**

Lily looked at Lola, who was eating sushi really fast, and then said, "Nori. A.K.A., seaweed."

Lola heard, then started puking all over the place.

 **Lisa, have you made the do-do birds yet?**

Lisa simply nodded, then flicked her fingers. Then, a flock of 19 turkey-sized birds waddled into the room. Everyone said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" even the Golden Trio.

Everyone asked, "Can we keep one?"

Lisa said, "Yes. In fact, all of us can have one. The trio can have 8 if Harry kisses Luna 8 more times."

Harry kissed Luna 8 more times. By the 7th, Luna was really about to faint. Harry asked, "NOW can we have those 8 do-dos?"

Lisa said, "Yes."

 **Lola, did you bury Lana's frog?**

Lola said, "Uh, NO."

 **Lana, my shower's leaky. Can you fix it?**

Lana said, "Sure," then went to work.

 **5 hours later…**

Lana said, "There." I took a shower. It was wonderful.

 **Lucy, do you know Lord Voldemort?**

The Golden Trio shivered at the name while Lucy said, "Yes. I DO know Lord Voldemort."

Ron said, " _Call him You-Know-Who, why don't you?_ "

 **Lincoln, have you ever read comics in your briefs?**

While the Trio said, "EEEEWWWW!" Lincoln, dumfounded, said, "UUUUMMMM…. NEXT QUESTION!"

 **Lynn, Sparta Kick Lincoln off the roof.**

Lynn said, "Sure! Lincoln, can you come onto the roof with me?"

Lincoln said, "Sure,"

 **On the roof…**

Lynn put on a Spartan helmet. Lincoln said, "Uh, Lynn? What're you doing?"

Lynn screamed, "THIS….IS….SSSSPPPPAAAARRRRTTTTAAAA!" and kicked Lincoln in the nuts.

Lincoln screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", while the Golden Trio laughed hysterically.

Lynn, worried, came down to ask Lincoln, "You OK?"

Lincoln said, "Other than my nuts? Yeah, I'm OK. Fortunately, these bushes broke my fall."

 **Luan, how many Wizards would it take to screw in a light bulb?**

Luan responded, "One, but it would take them a while."

 **Luna, belly dance for Harry.**

Harry yelled, "WHAT!?" and tried to run, only to find out that he was chained by his limbs.

Luna came into the room in a belly dancer outfit and said to Harry, "Are you ready to watch my performance, my love?"

Harry was yelling like he was under the Cruciatus Curse as belly dancing music came on and Luna started to belly dance.

 **1 belly dancing session later….**

Luna asked Harry, "Did you like my performance, my love?' and kissed Harry on the lips for the 10th time.

Ron and Hermione said, laughing hysterically, "THE LUNA STRIKE FORCE STRIKES BACK! FOR THE 10TH TIME!"

 **Leni, Ron, WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?**

Leni and Ron thought, and answered, "Ruff, ruff?"

The siblings (Except for Lisa & Leni), Harry, and Hermione started making noises from the song by Ylvis.

Lisa exclaimed, "FALSE! The fox barks!"

Everyone who made noises said, "BOOOOOOOO!"

 **Lori, do you like peanut butter sauerkraut sandwiches?**

Lori nodded her head.

 **EVERYONE, IMA FIRIN MAH LAZA AT DAT HUGE PILE OF TNT!**

The Trio said, "WAIT WHAT?!"

The sibs said, "Last episode, the house got blown up."

The Trio tried to Apparate, but failed. Everybody screamed as the TNT blew up, ending the episode.


	3. Talking Tom & Friends

**It's time for…. ASK THE AGE-FLIPPED LOUD KIDS!**

The twins said, "YEAH! SO FIRE- "before being interrupted by Lola, who said, "Why do YOU 2, along with Lisa, get to do the introductions?"

The twins, with Lisa, said, "Fine, each of 2 of you can do 2 introductions each. K?"

 **First, meet your co-stars…**

Everyone said, "K"

 **TALKING TOM & HIS BUDDIES!**

Said 3 cats & 2 dogs ran into the house, said hi, then Ben said, "Guys, make it quick. I've got an interview later."

 **Sorry guys, you wanna die? 'Cuz that's the only way you can leave.**

Ben heaved a HUGE sigh, then said, "FINE."

 **Guys, have some do-dos.**

Lisa sighed, and snapped her fingers, making 10 do-dos waddle in.

The cats & dogs said, "AAAAAWWWWW, can we keep 'em?"

Lisa nodded, making the cats & dogs start whooping.

 **Tom, Lily, do you guys consider yourselves the face of your groups?**

Lily & Tom both simply nodded.

 **Lisa, Ben, I therefore pronounce you two, TO A BRAIN-OFF!**

Both started trash-talking each other, then saw the problem they had to solve, and got to work.

 **5 minutes later…**

Both said, "DONE!" showing the same answer: 21.

 **Lola, you are pregnant.**

Lola said, "No I'm not," and held up a negative pregnancy test.

 **Lana, run through the sewer.**

Lana said, "K," and ran out.

 **5 hours later…**

Lana came in, smelling horrid, grinning, looking REALLY grimy, and holding her phone. She said, "I met the ninja turtles!"

Ben said, "Oh, did you?" then started gawking as Lana held up her phone, showing her eating pizza with said turtles.

 **Lucy, can you fly using gloominess as fuel?**

Lucy came in, floating, and said, "Guess I can," and then ended up being yelled at by Ben, who said, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

 **Lincoln, Ginger, I therefore pronounce you two, TO A SWAG-OFF!**

Both were swaggering all around. I pronounced them both winners.

 **Lynn, is there ANY sport you haven't played?**

Lynn said, "Nope"

 **Twins, arm wrestle.**

The twins were out cold from arm wreslting.

 **Leni, Hank, I therefore pronounce you, TO A DUMB-OFF!**

Both were falling everywhere, saying, "DOI! DOI! DOI! DOI!" They were awesome.

 **Lori, act cuddly.**

Said baby was napping. I didn't bother her.

 **Everyone, AAAAIIIIRRRR RRRRAAAAIIIIDDDD!**

The sibs, as the cats & dogs (Except for Angela, who was fuming because she couldn't get a question) were screaming, said, "WHY do we even bother?" as a bomb blew up the house, concluding the episode.


	4. Voltron members & Friends

**HEY-OOOOO, IT'S ME, THE DARKE LORDE! K guys, intoductions aside, and now it's time for a BRAND NEW, TOTALLY EPIC, Ask The Age-Flipped Loud Kids.**

 **AND NOW IT'S TIME 4 ATAFLK!**

Lola and Lana said in sync, "ASK US NOW! WE CANNOT BEAR ANOTHER LIVING MOMENT!"

The twins said, "REALLY?"

"Really."

 **MEET YO CO-STARS…..**

The Louds did a synchronized drumroll.

 **THE VOLTRON PALADINS! Plus Allura and Coran.**

Said 5 universal heroes and 2 Alteans came in, with Allura saying, "Could you hurry with this? The universe needs the Paladins."

Lance (The Blue Paladin) said, "AW, C'MON, ALLURA! We just got here, and you want to LEAVE ALREADY?!"

 **Sorry anyone who wants to leave. You WILL die if you try to leave. K?**

Allura said, "WHAT?!"

Coran said, "WHELP, since we'll be here for a while…" and threw up his cube thing from the Olkari and sang the words, "Oh Coran,my Coran, he is such a beautiful man!"

The cubes recited, "Oh Coran, my Coran, he is such a beautiful man!"

The Louds "OOOHHH"ed and "AAAHHH"ed at the cubes.

 **Lily, Hunk?**

Said 17-year-old and Yellow Paladin said, "Yeah?"

 **I PRONUNCE YOU TO A COOKIE-OFF!**

Both rushed away to make cookies.

 **MEANWHILE…. Pidge, Lisa?**

Said 16-year-old and Green Paladin said, "Yeah?"

 **BBRRAAIINN-OOFFFF!**

Both got a chalk board and started writing VERY complicated problems. At that time Hunk and Lily came in with DELICIUOS looking cookies. I took a bite of each and proclaimed Hunk the winner.

Hunk said, "WHOOP!" while Lily went up to her room and screamed, "IT's NOT FAIR!"

Unfortunately for her, EVERYONE heard it, and the cubes screamed in a multi-robo-Lily voice, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

 **Lola, you are preggers. If you ain't, I'll make you fall in wuv.**

Lola said, "I'M NOT PREGNANT!" showing a negative pregnancy test.

 **WHOOPS, I almost forgot. Y'alls, HAVE A DO-DO!  
** Allura and Coran said, "A WHAT?" then EVERY SINGLE ONE of the Paladins, Allura, and Coran, plus the cubes a little after, said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Can we have one?" as 14 do-dos waddled in at Lisa snapping her fingers.

All the Paladins, Allura & Coran pleaded, "Can we PLEASE have one? PPLLEEAASSEE?"

Lisa said, "Yes. In fact, you can all have 2 each."

The Paladins, Allura, and Coran said, "YES!" and started to pick two for themselves. The space mice were shooting death stares at the do-dos.

 **Lance, Keith, why are you guys always fighting? It's REALLY getting old.**

Lance and Keith were yellin' at each other, noticed the camera and question, joined together arm-in-arm, and lied, "What're you talkin' about? We're best buds, right, bud? Yeah, bud." Afterward, they were yellin' at each other again.

 **Lana, I thinks Shiro is being cocky that you'll TOTALLY be his galfriend.**

Lana looked at Shiro, who was talking to Allura and boasting about by the end of the episode she would be his girlfriend.

Lana screamed, "THIS… IS… SSSSPPPPAAAARRRRTTTTAAAA!" and kicked Shiro. Hard. In the groin.

Lisa and Pidge said, "Done!" and showed the same answer: 19. Dude.

 **Pidge: Boy or Girl, Pidge Gunderson or Katie Holt?**

Pidge, puzzled, said, "Why?"

 **SUMMONING… THE SQUID TO THE WARD!**

Pidge started shivering like CUH-RAY-ZAY and said, "OH PLEASE… NOT THE SQUIDWARD!"

The other Paladins, Allura, and Coran said, "WAIT JUST A MINUTE HERE… YOU'RE SCARED OF SQUIDWARD!?

"Scared? SCARED!? I'M MORTIFIED BY HIM!"

Squidward came in, saying, "Oh. Hi. Might as well play my clarinet."

"NO NONONONONO….. YOU DON'T MEAN…. THE CLARINET?!"

Squidward said, "Yep," and started to play, despite Pidge Gunderson KATIE HOLT was screaming as if he SHE was being raped.

 **ALSO KATIE…**

Katie said, "Y-Y-Y-Yeah?"

 **AND everyone else from Voltron…**

"YES?"

 **Me & your arch nemesis Zarkon are besties, AND he gave me Katie's mom, dad, AND brother Matt for my honored guests!**

While Allura was having a HUGE FREAKING RANTING FIT, Katie said, "WHAT!? MOM?! DAD?! MATT?! CAN YOU HAER ME!?"

 **They said that they can you loud & clear, Katie.**

All of the other Paladins, Allura, Coran, and the cubes said, "WILL YOU STOP CALLING PIDGE A GIRL & KATIE HOLT!? HE'S A FRICKIN' BOY NAMED PIDGE, CHEESY CRACKERS!"

 **But that's her real sex & Name! I looked it up, trust me.**

"OH REALLY? Pidge, ASNN?"

Katie, embarrassed and blushing, said, "15, M, Pidge Gunderson, Italian."

 **LIES! ANYWHO, Squidy… continue playing.**

Squidward couldn't talk, as he was still playing his clarinet. Oops. I have forgotten the REAL people this is meant for. Sorry, Louds. They all said, "S'Okay!"

 **Lucy, will you give Katie Holt a dose of Veritaserum for me please?**

Lucy said, "Sure," and went to the kitchen to get Katie a drink. She came back with some orange juice, and Katie ran to Lucy, tackled her, and said, "ORANGE JUICE!? MY FAVORITE!" and swigged the whole thing down before the other Paladins said, "PIDGE NO! THAT HAS VERITASERUM IN IT!" than looked in horror as Katie started spilling out her deepest, darkest, and worst secrets, such as, "My name is Katie Holt, I am a girl, I read Keith, Hunk, Lance, Coran, and Allura's diaries ALL the time, I kiss Lance, Keith, and Hunk in their sleep ALL the time, I made Shiro's cyborg arm sound like a light-saber when it moves, and I steal Hunk's cookies ALL the time," then fell down, unconscious. The other Paladins got her up, with her BARELEY conscious, then was shoved by Hunk, with him saying, "YOU KISSED ME IN MY SLEEP!? AND YOU READ MY DIARY!? AND YOU STEAL MY COOKIES!? HOW COULD YOU, KATIE!?" was kissed on the lips by Lance, who said, "You're toxic," (A/N: Sorry if I got the song Toxic stuck in your head) and Shiro said, "So YOU'RE behind my cyborg-arm-sounding-like-a-light-saber prank," and Allura and Coran blushed right down to their necks and right up to the roots of their hair, and probably farther. Unfortunately I couldn't see as their hair is super frickin' thick. Also Keith went away to sulk.

 **Also for Lucy, give Katie another potion, but this time give her an Anti-Incognito potion.**

Lucy said, "K" and went to the kitchen to get another orange juice for Katie, this time with the Anti-Incognito potion. Katie drank it all up and then said, "EEEEEEWWWWWW. Why am I wearing this TOTALLY disgusting stuff that Matt calls clothing? AND WHY AM I NOT WEARING A FREAKING BRA!? AND WHY DO I NOT HAVE ANY FREAKING LONG HAIR!? ? Hold on a sec," and almost ran away when I told her that Matt was REALLY mad at calling his clothes totally disgusting. She said, "Sorry, Matt!" then ran upstairs to change.

 **Lisa, what is 'the pancakes are making love in the bed' in German, Spanish, Chinese, and French?**

Lisa said, "Die Pfannkuchen machen die Liebe im Bett, Los panqueques están haciendo el amor en la cama, Jiānbing zhèngzài chuángshàng zuò'ài, and Les pancakes font l'amour dans le lit, respectively," with the Paladins, Allura, and Coran being VERY impressed. Lisa also said, "I ALSO know how to say it in Latin and Greek, which are et faciens pancakes sunt amoris in lectulo and oi tiganítes kánoun agápi sto kreváti, respectively. Therefore, I speak 8 languages." This made them even MORE impressed.

 **Lincoln, Do you want Ronnie Anne and Clyde to co-star with the other co-stars next episode. Lily, would you want Bobby to co-star to?**

Both of them nodded, giggling giddly.

 **Lynn, arm wrestle with Shiro's cyborg arm.**

Shiro yelled, "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" holding his cyborg arm. Lynn said, "I read it and challenged Shiro to an arm wrestling contest with his cyborg arm. I also challenged Hunk and allowed him to use both of his arms, but I BEAT them with only ONE non-robo arm," pointing to Hunk, who was whimpering to his limp arm, with Katie (Who was wearing Lola's dress on & a random Hermione wig), Keith, and Lance laughing like a clan of hyenas (A/N: I did NOT make that name up. That's a REAL name for more than one hyena. Look it up if you don't believe me.)

 **Twins, have you ever done a joint-music-joke show before?**

Luan said to the Paladins, Allura, and Coran, "A neutron walks into a bar and orders a drink. When the neutron gets his drink, he asks, 'Bartender, how much do I owe you?' The bartender replies, 'for you, neutron, no charge'" Luna does the traditional "Bad-um-bish" on the drums and everyone laughs. Luan hits another joke, "A panda walks into a bar and gobbles some beer nuts. Then he pulls out a gun, fires it in the air and heads for the door. 'Hey!' shouts the bartender, but the panda yells back, 'I'm a panda. Google me.' Sure enough, 'Panda: a tree-climbing animal with distinct black-and-white coloring. Eats shoots and leaves.'" Before Luna could even finish the "Bad-um-bish" the Paladins, Allura, and Coran were laughing like CUH-RAY-ZAY in different positions:

Katie: BARELY standing and not even upright and clutching her stomach like she was in labor.

Allura and Coran: On their stomachs and pounding the floor with their fists.

Shiro and Keith: Rolling on the floor.

Hunk and Lance: Clutching their stomachs and rocking.

The twins said, "LOUD TWINS, OUT! What were you asking?"

 **Leni, do you like Hunk's cookies?**

Leni said in a muffled-by-cookies-made-by-Hunk sort of way, "Yep!"

 **Lori, do you think the space mice are cute?**

Lori babbled and Luan translated it to that she thought they were absolutely adorable.

 **Also for Lori, act cuddly.**

Lori made her eyes huge and vulnerable, fell onto her back, and started cooing. You may now squeal at the mental image.

 **EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!**

Everyone started dancing at the same time. As I started to end the episode, Lincoln said over the noise, "Wait? No explosions?"

 **Nope.**

I ended the episode to the epic dancing song, "I Like To Move It." 


	5. The MINIONS!

**Hey, Darke Lorde here, and Now it'll be time for, well, y'know. ATAFLK! And, this'll be the last author's note for the fic, K? K.**

 **It's time for… Ask the Age-Flipped Loud Kids!**

Lola and Lana yelled, "GIVE US THE QUESTIONS NOW! WE CANNOT BEAR ANOTHER LIVING MOMENT!"

The twins rolled their eyes.

 **Your Co-Stars…..**

The kids waited….

 **THE MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Our favorite yellow, banana-loving little guys came through every possible way to enter, such as the windows, the doors, and through the floor and ceiling. One minion said, "ILLUMINATION! ILLUMINATION! HEE HEE!"

 **Minions, have do-dos.**

Do-dos in numbers twice as much as the minions came in. The Minions ADORED THEM.

 **Lily, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Bobby, and Clyde are coming in! I invited them.**

They turned around and saw said Hispanics and African-American, and Lily said, "BOBBY BOO-BOO BEAR!" and ran to Bobby and hugged and kissed him, and Ronnie Anne and Clyde said, "Hey, Lincoln" and Lincoln said, "Hey, guys!"

 **Lily, wrestle with some of the minions.**

Lily was covered in scratches and bruises. She said, "I did it already. Don't fight with Minions." Bobby gasped at the sight of his girlfriend, and said to the Minions, "I WILL KILL YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and attacked them.

 **Lisa, HOW DO YOU GET ALL THE DO-DOS!? I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!**

The brains of the Louds said, "Well, the machine works by looking in all the cameras, and doubling the number for the do-dos. Why?"

 **Lola, there's a 15-year-old prince behind you.**

Lola wheeled around to see said prince, who said, "Hello, my name is Philip, may I have the chance to court you?" Lola giggled giddily and said, "Sure, Philip," and they went out the door.

 **Lana, eat a lizard. If you don't, well, I'll find a way to get you preggo by the end of the episode.**

Lana started to cry, and say, "WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME DO THIS!? NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Okay, Lana, you asked for it.**

Lana felt something shoot up her butt. She pulled out a bullet that looked like it was filled with something. She looked behind her and saw a monkey wearing a camo beret with a sniper gun look at her sternly, and then leave. She wailed, "WHY DID I HAVE TO DENY!?"

 **Lucy, how do you get the co-stars to not be able to see and live to see another day?**

Lucy said, pointing to a Minion, and said, _"_ _Dejaryentrarenlamuerte!"_ and then said to the camera, "That's how. A spell."

 **Lincoln, have a make-out session with Ronnie Anne.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were tired. Lincoln said, "We saw it, and we started having a make-out session." Lisa then said, "And you did it for 6 hours."

 **Everyone, what would you want to name a baby of yours? 2 boy names, and 2 girl names.**

Lily: Louie or Bax for a boy, Penny or Madelyn for a girl.

Lisa: Johnathan or Cornell for a boy, Kylie or Laurel for a girl.

Lola: Riley or Charlie for a boy, Aurora or April for a girl.

Lana: Johnny or Bradly for a boy, Michelle or Leora for a girl.

Lucy: Lucius or Gustavo for a boy, Trixie or Drusy for a girl.

Lincoln: Thomas or Jason for a boy, Jenny or Taylor for a girl.

Lynn: George or Aksel for a boy, Leah or Abby for a girl.

Luan: Tommy or Maxim for a boy, Natalie or Lisabeth for a girl.

Luna: Rocky or Ban for a boy, Luna Junior or Krystyna for a girl.

Leni: Dante or Jesse for a boy, Denise or Skye for a girl.

Lori: James or Adrien for a boy, Jessica or Stephenie for a girl.

Bobby: Bax or Herc for a boy, Madelyn or Christy for a girl.

Ronnie Anne: Jason or Tadeo for a boy, Taylor or Jocelyne for a girl.

Clyde: Aksel or Roman for a boy, Leah or Vanya for a girl.

Lynn and Clyde looked at each other, blushed, then looked away.

 **Luan, have you ever told Luna that she'll never be the girlfriend of Harry Potter?**

Luan said, "Yeah, once, but she gave me a black eye."

 **Luna, would you rather have your ship with Harry be called Lurry or Hana?**

Luna said, "Hana, 'cuz it sounds like Ohana, and Ohana means Family, and Family means no one is left behind or is forgotten." I'm crying at the beautiful quote. Boo Hoo Hoo.

 **Leni, play Angry Birds!**

Leni was screaming because an Artic Tern, 2 Ostriches, 3 Wild Turkeys, and 4 Greater Roadrunners were chasing her. After all the birds were tranquilized and taken back to the zoo, Lisa asked, "Why were those birds chasing you?"

Leni said, "The author told me to play Angry Birds, so I did it,"

Lisa asked Lily for her phone, and went into a level of Angry Birds, and showed it to Leni.

Leni said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I see what you mean now,"

 **Lori, give a Minion a hug.**

Lori was hugging Bob the Minion, Stuart, and Kevin all at the same time. Everyone, including Bob, Staurt, and Kevin, plus the Minions, all said in sync, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," and cuddled with them too.

 **Everyone, it's raining Bombs!**

Everyone looked out a window and saw said falling bombs. They screamed as a bomb hit the house and exploded, ending the episode.

 **Sorry it's been a while, I've been making new fics, which you can read right now if you want, but, sorry.**


	6. Super Powers and Parsel Tongue

**It's time for… ASK THE AGE-FLIPPED LOUD KIDS!**

All the kids said, "Sorry for not making a new episode in a while!"

Lily was in an angel costume. Bobby had a devil costume on. Here's the rest of 'em for you:

Lisa: Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom

Lola: Princess

Philip: Prince (Which he is)

Lana: Fox

Lucy: Vampire

Lincoln: Jafar

Ronnie Anne: Maleficent

Clyde: Dr. Facilier

Lynn: Scar

Luan: Apollo, God of Archery, Poetry, & music

Luna: Artemis, Goddess of Archery, The Hunt, & Bein' Single

Leni: Pig

Lori: Devil

 **Lincoln!**

"What?"

He flew out the window, but could be seen from the house… BARELY.

 **JaFAR from Lynn.**

Lincoln flew back in and went close to Lynn

 **JaCLOSE to Lynn**

Lincoln got so close to Lynn as to push up to her and they started cuddling… unintentionally, though.

 **JaTOOCLOSE to Lynn.**

Lincoln went back to where he was, and said, "OKAY, WHO DID THAT?!

Lisa said, "My Gravity Gun. Just made it in ma lab."

 **Guys, what do you want for your super powers?**

As follows:

Lily: Plant Control.

Bobby: Invisibility.

Lisa: Fire Control.

Lola: Crystal Forming on Hands.

Philip: Invincibility.

Lana: Animal Shape Shifting, and Animal Speaking.

Lucy: Vampirism that makes her stronger with every time she does it.

Lincoln: Parsel Tongue Comprehension and Speaking, Hypnosis.

Ronnie Anne: Ability to become a Dragon.

Clyde: Necromancy (DeadControl).

Lynn: Instantaneous Healing.

Luna: Excellent Markmanship.

Luan: Animal Control.

Leni: Cloning.

Lori: Ice Control.

Lisa said, "Say no more," and got a few robots to bring in 14 pods, and the bots left, and then said, "This is my new Super-Powering Pod Machines. Step into them, turn them on, and you'll get the superpowers of your choice."

Everyone did what Lisa said, and a bright light came from all 14 pods, and a whirring sound too.

Lisa said, "K guys, get out now!" and everyone stepped out. Leni started splitting into multiple versions of herself, Lori froze one of Leni's clones, freezing them all, giggled, and cried when Lisa used her fire to melt them all out, and when she burnt one to death, only one Leni (The original version) was left, as the rest turned into dust, Luan got one of Lana's snakes to come, Lana turned into a Snake, and Lincoln, El Diablo (Lana's snake) and Snake-Lana had a very deep conversation in Parsel Tongue, which was as follows:

Lana: _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, What do ya think about talking about, El Diablo?_

El Diablo: _I feel like… interviewing what it's like to be a human, since my whole life here, I've tried to ask you what it's like, but, since you guys couldn't speak Parsel Tongue 'til now, you couldn't tell me what it's like._

Lincoln: _Well, it's tough. You have to go to school, get a job, and the like. All you have to do as a snake is relax and chill at La Casa De Loud._

Lisa said, "Can anyone else speak Parsel tongue? 'Cuz I'd REALLY like to understand what they're talking about."

Lily was making a flower turn into a vine, Philip and Lynn were sliced by Lola's pink crystal blade, who said, "I'M SORRY, PHILLY! I'M SSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

But Philip broke the blade, and Lynn was gashed, but Lynn healed VERY quickly. Bobby was nowhere to be seen, but scared Lily by becoming visible and saying, "BOO!"

Luna was firing a pistol outside, and hitting skeletons (Provided by Clyde) every time, and a dragon (Ronnie Anna) was burning a bunch of them, and Lucy was biting several, and getting faster and stronger after she finished one off.

All the kids said, "BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!" with El diablo saying it in Parsel Tongue.


	7. BABIES! And songs too

**It's time for… ASK THE AGE-FLIPPED LOUD KIDS!**

Lily said, "OH YEAH!"

Lincoln said, "CAN WE ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS? PLEATH?!"

The twins face-palmed.

 **Lana, are ya preggo?**

Lana said, "Yeah, but I miscarried."

Lola did a fake tear by dragging her finger down her face from the corner of her eye.

 **Lily, have a baby w/ Bobby.**

Lily and Bobby were looking at a little pink bundle. In said bundle was… an adorable baby girl.

Lily said, "Guys, meet your new niece, Madelyn."

Then, Madelyn shot her own arm out, like, 50 feet. Bobby said, "Wow. Our daughter has elasticity powers."

Lily said, "Yeah. Weird." (A/N: They still have their super powers from last episode, K? K. Proceed.)

 **Lincoln, have a baby w/ Ronnie Anne.**

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were looking into a crib with… a little baby boy.

Ronnie Anne said, "Guys, meet Jason."

Jason poofed out of sight and reappeared near Madelyn. Lincoln said, "SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO, our son can teleport."

Ronnie Anne said, "Yeah. Weird."

 **Philip, what would you name a baby of yours? 2 boy names, 2 girl names.**

Philip said, "For the boy names, Riley or Arel, and for the girl names, April or Nadiya."

 **Lola, have a baby w/ Philip.**

Lola and Philip came through the door with… a baby girl. Lola said, "Meet our new baby girl, April."

April shot water out of her hand, and giggled as it drenched her own aunt Lisa.

Lola and Philip looked at each other and said, "Water Control."

Lisa said, "No dip, Sherlock!"

 **Lana, there's a 14-year-old guy right behind you.**

Said teen spun real fast to see said person.

He said, "My name's Bowie Calvino, do ya wanna get a smoothie?"

Lana said, "K," and went out the door with him.

 **Guys, sing What does the Fox say, Shiny, and then You're Welcome, in that order, K?**

They sang like this:

Lily: Dog goes "woof"

Lisa: Cat goes "meow"

Lola: Bird goes "tweet"

Lana: And mouse goes "squeek"

Lucy: Cow goes "moo"

Lincoln: Frog goes "croak"

Lynn: And the elephant goes "toot"

Luan: Ducks say "quack"

Luna: And fish go "blub"

Leni and Lori: And the seal goes "ow ow ow"

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Philip, and Bowie: But there's one sound That no one knows

Everyone: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?

Lily, Bobby, Lola, and Philip: "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" What the fox say?

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lynn, and Clyde: "Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" What the fox say?

Lana, Bowie, Luna, and Luan: "Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!" What the fox say?

Leni, Lori, and Lucy: "Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!" What the fox say?

Lily: Big blue eyes

Lisa: Pointy nose

Lola: Chasing mice

Lana: And digging holes

Lucy: Tiny paws

Lincoln: Up the hill

Lynn: Suddenly you're standing still

Luan: Your fur is red So beautiful

Luna: Like an angel in disguise But if you meet

Leni and Lori: A friendly horse

Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Philip, and Bowie: Will you communicate by Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse? Mo-o-o-o-orse?

Loud Kids: How will you speak to that Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse? Ho-o-o-o-orse?

Everyone: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?

Lily, Bobby, Lola, & Philip: "Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!" What the fox say?

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lynn, & Clyde: "Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!" What the fox say?

Lana, Bowie, Luan, & Luna: "A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee!" What the fox say?

Leni, Lori, & Lucy : "A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo!" What does the fox say?

Everyone: The secret of the fox Ancient mystery Somewhere deep in the woods I know you're hiding What is your sound? Will we ever know? Will always be a mystery What do you say?

Girls: You're my guardian angel Hiding in the woods What is your sound?

Boys: Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do

Girls: Will we ever know?

Boys: Bay-budabud-dum-bam

Girls: I want to

Boys: Mama-dum-day-do

Girls: I want to, I want to know!

Boys: Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do

 **Good job, guys! Now, shiny. HIT IT!**

It goes as follows:

Girls: Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam/I was a drab little crab once/Now I know I can be happy as a clam/Because I'm beautiful, baby

Boys: Did your granny say listen to your heart/Be who you are on the inside/I need three words to tear her argument apart/Your granny lied!/I'd rather be

Girls: Shiny/Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck/Scrub the deck and make it look

Boys: Shiny/I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck/Just a sec!

Girls: Don't you know/Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb/They chase anything that glitters (beginners!)

Boys: Oh, and here they come, come, come/To the brightest thing that glitters/Mmm, fish dinners

Girls: I just love free food/And you look like seafood (seafood)

Boys: Well, well, well/Little Maui's having trouble with his look/You little semi-demi-mini-god/Ouch! What a terrible performance/Get the hook (get it?)/You don't swing it like you used to, man

Girls: Yet I have to give you credit for my start/And your tattoos on the outside/For just like you I made myself a work of art I'll never hide;/I can't, I'm too

Boys: Shiny/Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough/Strut my stuff; my stuff is so

Girls: Shiny/Send your armies but they'll never be enough/My shell's too tough

Boys: Maui man, you could try, try, try/But you can't expect a demi-god/To beat a decapod (give it up)

Girls: You will die, die, die/Now it's time for me to take apart/Your aching heart

Boys: Far from the ones who abandoned you/Chasing the love of these humans/Who made you feel wanted/You tried to be tough/But your armour's just not hard enough

Girls: Maui/Now it's time to kick your/Hiney/Ever seen someone so

Boys: Shiny/Soak it in 'cause it's the last you'll ever see/C'est la vie mon ami/I'm so

Girls: Shiny/Now I'll eat you, so prepare your final plea/Just for me/You'll never be quite as  
Shiny/You wish you were nice and/Shiny

 **K guys, good! Now, you're Welcome.**

Look at it below:

Boys: Ok, ok, I see what's happening here/You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange/You don't even know how you feel/It's adorable!/Well, it's nice to see that humans never change

Girls: Open your eyes, let's begin/Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in!

Boys: I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod!/When you're staring at a demi-god

Girls: What can I say except you're welcome/For the tides, the sun, the sky/Hey, it's okay, it's okay/You're welcome/I'm just an ordinary demi-guy

Boys: Hey!/What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky/When you were waddling yay high/This guy!

Girls: When the nights got cold/Who stole you fire from down below/You're lookin' at him, yo

Boys: Oh, also I lassoed the sun/You're welcome!/To stretch the days and bring you fun

Girls: Also I harnessed the breeze/You're welcome!/To fill your sails and shake your trees

Boys: So what can I say except you're welcome/For the islands I pulled from the sea/There's no need to pray, it's okay/You're welcome!/Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me/You're welcome!/You're welcome!

Girls: Well, come to think of it/Kid, honestly I can go on and on/I can explain every natural phenomenon/The tide, the grass, the ground, oh/That was Maui just messing around

Boys: I killed an eel/I buried its guts/Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts/What's the lesson/What is the take-away/Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away/I make everything happen/Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'

Girls: Well, anyway let me say you're welcome/For the wonderful world you know/Hey, it's okay, it's okay/You're welcome!/Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

Boys: Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome/'Cause I'm gonna need that boat/I'm sailing away, away/You're welcome!/'Cause Maui can do anything but float

Girls: You're welcome!/You're welcome!/And thank you!

 **BRAVO! BRAVO!**

Everyone took a bow.

 **Also, there's a big ol' artillery fire aimed at your house.**

Everyone ran to the window and saw said event happening. They screamed as the first of the artillery hit the house, making it explode and ending the episode.


	8. Christmas is here!

**IT'S TIME FOR… THE FIRST ANNUAL CHRISTMAS EDITION OF ASK THE LOUD KIDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

Lincoln said, "Yeah, that's right! We're having a Christmas Edition! So sit back, get your Christmas cookies and milk, and enjoy!"

Behind him were his sibs, along with EVERY SINGLE ONE OF EVERY CHARACTER EVER WITH AN ACTUAL PART (And by that I meant a LINE) IN ANY AND ALL OF MY FANFICTIONS. Not kidding there. Here's what all of the characters were doing:

The Magic House characters: The older kids (Logan, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln) and the adults were decorating the 25-foot-tall Christmas tree using magic (Well, only Logan, Lori, and the adults, really; the younger ones just did what they could w/ ladders); the younger kids (Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily) were baking a whole lotta cookies.

Ask The Age-Flipped Loud Kids (except Lincoln) characters: They older Loud girls (Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy) were tuning the boom-box for later, and the younger Loud girls (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn) were helping their age-flipped sibs bake cookies. Also, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Philip and Bowie were making cookie shapes to bake.

My Little Lyra characters: Luan and Ron were of ABSOLUTLEY NO HELP WHATSOEVER, flirting and being mushy and having make-out sessions and such. Otherwise, all of the characters (Including Moana, her fam, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) were trying to put ornaments onto the tree.

Ask the Paladins characters: All were putting stockings up.

The Loud Zoo characters: The adults and teens were putting up garland. Meanwhile, the younger kids were helping decorate the cookies.

The Future is Loud characters: All of them (Except Lincoln) were getting new ornaments for the tree. Meanwhile, Lincoln was teleporting in and out and getting more ornaments.

Miraculous characters: All of 'em (Including the unseen Loud kids) were setting out food.

Lincoln's Village characters: The troops were practicing a dance routine with Electra and Jirenn. The villagers were getting drinks out. Leo and Lincoln were looking up Christmas tracks for the troops.

Ask the Paladins characters: They were all trying to turn the lights of the tree on.

Loud Demigods characters: The older girls were putting up popcorn strings on the tree, and the younger girls (Except Lucy) were helping out with the cookies. Lucy was commanding the skeletons that killed the git to make cookies of every kind. Lincoln was using a giganto watery hand to get more ingredients for the skellies.

Ridonculous race characters: The teams were running around, getting more ingredients for Lincoln's water hand to grab, and Don was getting more ingredients from the store.

Dani Burns the Cyborg characters: Dani was trying to put the star on the tree (Being lifted by Blades, who was following what Dani was saying), Frankie, Cody, and CeCe were bringing the cookie batter to the shaping crew, then to the oven, then to the decoration team, and the adults, Kade, Graham, Chief, Dr. Greene, Baranova, Woodrow, Taylor, and Hayley were holding the garland and popcorn strings, and getting more garland and popcorn strings. The other Bots (Chase, Boulder, Heatwave, Optimus Prime, Salvage, and Blur) were carrying the ingredients from Don's pickup truck to the inside of the house.

Loud Mermaids characters: Leo was cooking a whole lotta fire-roasted/grilled food, Leni, Lincoln, and Lynn were cooking other foods (On those big fish support things, of course) and the other girls were helping a whole lotta fish in practicing a few music numbers (To go with the troops' dance number).

Loud Gods: They were getting their sacred activities ready for later.

My OC's: Lyra was giving Don cash for the ingredients. The Blitzes were putting presents under the tree. The babies were dozing off.

ATAFLK co-stars: Harry potter was hiding from Luna (The younger one), Ron and Hermione were trying to get him exposed, Tom, Angela, Ben, Ginger, and Hank were plugging the boom-box in, and the Minions were giving the fish instruments.

 **Lincoln, can ya get all of them to finish their stuff and stop it when they're done?**

Lincoln said, "Sure" and told everyone.

 **5 hours later…**

After the above time frame every one drained all the ingredients, and they were all done. They all asked, simultaneously, "We're ready for you. Now give us something, K?"

 **Girls, you are all on rapidly spinning chairs.**

Said characters were on said objects, and spun so fast they all flew off.

 **Boys, guess what?**

"What?"

 **IT'S TIME TO KICK YOUR HINEYS!**

Said characters were kicked so hard in the hiney, they flew into the opposite wall.

 **Babies, meet Boss Baby.**

Said characters saw said character walk through the door, and they all said, "Goo-Goo." (Translation: HAI)

Boss Baby said, "Good morning, my intellectually and physically inferior friends. How are you today?" then all the parents chased Boss Baby, screaming, "DON'T TALK TO OUR BABIES LIKE THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Boss Baby screamed, "HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **Everyone, you're covered in meat. Except for the mermaids.**

Everyone looked at their clothes and realized what I said was true.

 **Also, WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!?  
** Everyone heard woofing, and looked around and saw a whole lotta doges, who were running towards them, and Leo (The older one) screamed, "RRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" and everyone ran as the dogs chased them.

 **Everyone, look at my wonderful and powerful army.**

They all turned around to find a bunch of soldiers, from not only Clash of Clans, but Boom Beach and Dominations too.

They all said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Time for some challenging festivities!**

"K"

 **Except for the Burns, Greenes, and Rescue Bots, try to tackle and bring down a mechanical bull.**

Dani took some popcorn out of her, said, "Popcorn, anybody?"

Then, the mechanical bull burst out. Heatwave said, "Uh-Oh," then looked at himself to find he was blue. Everyone else was red. The mech bull spotted the red'uns, its optics turned red, and it charged at them. The aforementioned Leo hollered, "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" as the bull ran to them, blasting out the song of its people.

 **Except the Louds, survive a charge of 10 girls.**

Everyone said, "Wat?" then was ran over by said group doing said thing. The Louds hollered, "JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNN CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Except the wizards, defeat and kill a psycho Dark wizard.**

"Wat?"

Then… " _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ " a shot of green light hit Dani right smack dab in the chest, but she didn't die. Instead, a computer voice said, " _Steam power activating_ " then Dani let out a steam puff, and she bust out a max-level Boom Cannon, aimed it where the shot came, and shot it at Lord Voldemort.

 **K guys, it's time to make an 18 Days of The Darke Lorde.**

Lana and Lola (All the younger ones) said, "Wait, aren't there 12 days?"

 **First, 18 Team a-racin'.**

Don said, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. I get it."

 **17 Louds a-leapin'.**

Lyra immediately counted all the Louds in the room, including herself, but excluding Madelyn and April, as their dads had different last names. She counted 17 Louds, counting Logan and Leo, then said, "Oh, looks like there ARE 17 louds a-leapin'. Proceed."

 **16 Current Louds.**

Lyra said, "Uh, OK."

 **15 Almost Maxed-out Troopies.**

Electra and Jirenn counted the troops that weren't maxed-out yet, only to find 15 of 'em.

 **14 Epic Stories.**

Lyra said, "This is getting weirder as we get farther in."

 **13 Real-life Louds.**

Lyra said, "WILL YA STOP SAYING STUFF ABOUT THE LOUDS ALREADY?!"

 **12 Yelling Rants.**

Lyra said, "Wha?"

 **11 Loud Kids.**

Lyra face-palmed.

 **10 Young Loud Daughters.**

Lyra just stared.

 **9 Multi-Chapter Sunjects.**

Lyra and everyone else shook their heads.

 **8 Real Loud House Stories.**

Lyra fainted from all of the Loud House.

 **O, 7 Weasleys Present.**

Lyra counted all the Weasleys, including herself. She came out w/ 7.

 **6 Really Awkward Scenes.**

Lyra looked up my profile, and found out what I meant.

 **5 HONEST TRAILERS!**

Lyra giggled at that one.

 **4 Real Cute-ish Babies.**

Lyra counted L.J. 6, Madelyn, Jason, and April, coming out w/ 4.

 **3 Real Long-ish Stories.**

Lyra looked at chapter counts.

 **2 Loud Parents.**

Rita and Lynn Sr. Blushed.

 **And the Darke Lorde who started it all!**

Don said, "Well there IS only one of him."

 **Ya Likey?**

Everyone nodded.

 **WHO LIKES TO MOVE IT, MOVE IT? 'Cuz a certain King Julien XIII is here to PAR-TAY!**

Said Lord of Lemurs came out and pointed to the sea animals and troops, who immediately understood him.

Julien said, "I like to move it, move it, she like to move it, move it, ya like to move it, move it, WE LIKE TA! MOVE IT!"

Everyone started dancing, and Lincoln (ATAFLK Form) said, "We'll all see you in 2018! Bye!" then joined in the dancing.


End file.
